The goal of this prospective, longitudinal developmental study is to determine the separate and combined effects of: amount and timing of prenatal cocaine use, maternal and neonatal health status, infant neurobehavioral status and cocaine metabolites in urine specimens, maternal factors, and the caregiving environment on the medical and neurodevelopmental outcome of infants throughout the first three years of life.